villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sith Empire
The Sith Empire is an ancient faction that has existed millennia before the Rise of the Empire. They are the society from which the infamous Sith Order originated and also the regime which made the term "Sith" infamous because of their vicious conquest and seemingly endless conflicts with the Republic until their eventual downfall. In the MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic, the Reconstituted version of this Empire is presented as a playable faction along with the Republic. At first, they are introduced as a great threat that has been dormant for long and has bided it's time to crush the Republic, therefore making them the main villains of the vanilla game. However, as more content was released, new unplayable factions such as the Revanites and specially the Eternal Empire, overshadowed the Sith Empire as the main villains, and the latter faction took on a more anti-heroic/anti-villanous role. After the defeat of the Eternal Empire, the Sith Empire is once again considered to be the main threat to the Republic. Biography Birth of an Empire In 6900 BBY exiled fallen Jedi fleeing from the Battle of Corbos, which concluded the Hundred-Year Darkness, landed on Korriban, a desolate world inhabited by the relatively primitive but unusually Force-sensitive Sith species which practiced arcane dark side sorcery. Upon arriving, the Dark Jedi attempted to subjugate the Sith and take whatever knowledge they possessed. The Sith attempted to protect their secrets, but they fell to the superior training and technology of the Jedi invaders. Using their training in the Force, the Dark Jedi amazed the Sith, and elevated themselves to god-like status on Korriban, becoming the rulers of the Sith people and taking the mantle of the Lords of the Sith. Over the next two thousand years, interbreeding occurred between the fallen Jedi and the Sith by means of Sith alchemy, which led to the term "Sith" being used to identify not only the original inhabitants of Korriban, but also their fallen Jedi masters. This intermingling between the two species continued across hundreds of generations, and the hybridized offspring of this union became the new ruling class of the Sith. Thus was the Sith Empire born, with Ziost becoming the capital, while Korriban became a sacred mausoleum-world. The leader of the exiled Dark Jedi, Ajunta Pall, became the first Dark Lord of the Sith and the ruler of the newly-created Sith Empire. Golden Age of the Sith In time, the Sith formed an immensely rich and powerful empire, built upon the use of sorcery and the dark side which fueled their technology, adapted from relics of the Infinite Empire. At its height, the Sith Empire ruled over at least 120 worlds. Long before the race reached their Golden Age, the Sith Empire fought in the Battle of Kalsunor, where Silooths were first used in order to subjugate the planet Kalsunor, which had long resisted conquest. After the world was defeated, the army of Silooths were left behind on that world, where they remained for years. Over the centuries that followed, the Dark Jedi Exiles were forgotten by the Galactic Republic even as all records of the Republic were lost to the Sith. The two civilizations thrived in isolation, ignorant of one another's existence. To the galaxy outside their space, the Sith Empire was considered nothing more than a fable. The late Golden Age saw relative stability. At the time, the Dark Lord of the Sith was a particularly powerful and long-lived individual named Marka Ragnos. Through his mastery of the dark side and his fierce intelligence, he had risen through the ranks in order to attain the position of Dark Lord. Ragnos would prove to be one of the last rulers of the original Sith Empire. Ragnos often placed his rivals against one another, manipulated them into challenging him openly, or simply had them assassinated. While many factions sought to expand beyond the confines of Sith Space, Ragnos forbid it, as he well remembered how his ancestors, the original exiles, were defeated by the Jedi Order. He knew how powerful the Jedi were and he was not confident that the Sith Empire was strong enough to challenge them. After ruling for a century, his death caused a power vacuum within the leadership of the Empire which saw the isolationist Ludo Kressh and the expansionist Naga Sadow amass power in order to propel themselves onto the Sith throne. The Great Hyperspace War In the midst of the duel between Sadow and Kressh for the title of Dark Lord, two Republic hyperspace explorers stumbled upon Korriban by chance. The Sith halted their succession ceremony and ensured their capture, re-locating them to the capital of Ziost for interrogation. From them, the Sith Lords learned of the forgotten Republic from which their ancestors came from. A conclave of Sith Lords led by Ludo Kressh declared them spies and sentenced them to death, but Naga Sadow had other plans. He helped them escape with the aid of his Massassi Warriors and planted false evidence on the crime scene to make it seem like the Republic was behind this to rally other Sith Lords against the Republic. However, Ludo Kressh was not so easily fooled by his deception and decided to attack Sadow’s fortress. When Kressh’s fleet arrived, Naga Sadow unleashed a force that he had previously withheld from his rival and easily crushed Ludo Kressh’s forces, with the latter seemingly perishing as well. With his greatest rival dead, Naga Sadow united the military forces of the Empire and finally crowned himself Dark Lord of the Sith. Following the homing beacon he placed in one of the explorers’ ship that he freed to Republic space, Sadow began his invasion of the Galactic Republic. At first, the invasion was a great success for the Sith, as the Republic was caught completely off-guard from this massive attack and the Empire cleared it’s way to Coruscant, the Republic’s capital. The Sith, however, were greatly reliant on their surprise effect and of Naga Sadow himself, who was conjuring his Sith magicks and channeling his Battle Meditation on board his Meditation Sphere in orbit to a giant star. Because of this, when Sadow’s apprentice turned on him and ordered a nearby cruiser to fire upon his Meditation Sphere, the Dark Lord’s concentration was broken and his Battle Meditation as well. The tide of the war was turned as a result, and the Empire was driven back to Sith space. There, Naga Sadow encountered a rival fleet that was commanded by his old rival, Ludo Kressh. Though Sadow’s forces won the battle, the Dark Lord expressed that he couldn’t even take pleasure from such victory. Soon after, Republic warships arrived and began to attack the Sith in their home. The Dark Lord realized that all hope was lost to the Empire and after ordering his forces to fight to the bitter end, Naga Sadow fled from Sith space, exiling himself in Yavin’s fourth moon. The Rebirth As the Sith Empire crumbled at the end of the Great Hyperspace War, a Sith Lord named Lord Vitiate broadcast a message to the people of the Sith Empire ordering them to leave Korriban and flee to Dromund Kaas. As most of the other Sith Leaders were dead, they complied. The remaining Sith Ships fleet to Dromund Kaas, an abandoned and forgotten world, where Vitiate promised his people a bigger and more powerful Sith Empire that would overthrow the Republic and Jedi. Over the next centuries, the refugees built massive cities and temples on Dromund Kaas and built a new army and navy. As their new homeworld was unknown to the rest of the galaxy, the Republic never suspected the true Sith survived. As the Sith rebuilt themselves, several rogue and Dark Jedi adopted the Sith Ways and created their own Sith Empires or factions including Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Darth Malak, and Darth Nihilus. However the Republic and Jedi defeated the Empires and factions of those Sith. Return 300 years after the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, Vitiate and his Dark Council decided the Empire was ready and launched his invasion of the Republic. After 28 years of war, the Empire was victorious, but they were only able to conquer half of the known galaxy. After the treaty of Coruscant was signed, the Sith began facing inner trouble, as many important Sith began fighting over power and backstabbing each other. In addition, several proxy wars were waged against the Republic. Eventually a second war began and the Sith Empire began facing defeats and losing important political and military leaders. It soon became clear to the Sith that they were just as desperate as the Republic. On occasion, the Republic and Empire reluctantly teamed up with each other to fight enemies that threatened both galactic superpowers such as the Sith Empire of the traitorous Darth Malgus, the Hutt Cartel. the traitorous Dread Lord's and the Order of Revan. During the final battle against Revan, Vitiate revealed his true plans to consume all life in the Galaxy, including those of the Sith Empire and the Dark Council declared him a traitor. Eternal Empire Vitiate returned however as "Valkorion" with his true trump card, the Eternal Empire which he had been secretly building behind the scenes while the Sith Empire was preparing for war on Dromund Kaas. Under the might of the Eternal Empire, the Republic and Sith Empires were overwhelmed and forced to surrender, with most of the members of the Dark Council killed or missing. The Sith reluctantly signed a peace treaty with the Eternal Empire that would allow the Sith Empire to remain independent, in exchange however, they had to pay heavy tribute of raw material and resources and live under arms limitation. (A similar treaty was signed by the Republic). Darth Acina, the sole remaining member of the Dark Council took up leadership of the Sith Empire as Empress. However, neither the Sith Empire or Galactic Republic were willing to bow to the Eternal Empire and it's new Emperor Arcann and once again, reluctantly teamed up to form the Alliance, a rebel movement secretly backed and financed by the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic to overthrow the Eternal Empire and free the Galaxy. In the end, the Alliance was victorious, and the Empire and Republic began to rebuild themselves... and prepare for a Third War against each other. Legacy Eventually, by means unknown, the Sith Empire was destroyed. It is currently unknown if it was overthrown by the Republic and the Jedi or if it simply collapsed in on itself because of Sith infighting. The Sith Order however, did survive under Darth Bane's Rule of Two and it's grand plan culminated millenia later, when the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious overthrew the Galactic Republic and nearly drove the Jedi Order to extintion in the Great Jedi Purge. Sidious also took great inspiration from Emperor Vitiate's incarnation of the Sith Empire to create his own empire in place of the Republic when he established himself as the first Galactic Emperor. Members of the original Sith Empire Leaders Dark Lord of the Sith *Ajunta Pall (Dark Lord of the Sith from 6900-6895 BBY) *Tulak Hord (Dark Lord of the Sith before 5100 BBY) *Marka Ragnos (Dark Lord of the Sith from c.5100-5000 BBY) *Naga Sadow (Dark Lord of the Sith in 5000 BBY) Sith Lords *XoXaan *Sorzus Syn *Karness Muur *Remulus Dreypa *Lord Ergast *Lord Kallig *Lord Dramath *Dramath the Second *Lord Vitiate *Ludo Kressh (self-proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith in 5000 BBY) *Horak-Mul *Shar Dakhan Sith acolytes and apprentices *Ortan Cela *Kressh the Younger *Gav Daragon *Sharok Nur Sith forces *Sithspawn **Massassi warriors **Terentateks **Tu'kata **Siltooth **Warbird **War Behemont **Hssiss **Battle Hydra **Leviathans **Chrysalides **War Wyrms *Dashade Shadow Killers **Khem Val **Veshikk Urk **Akriss Veng Members of the reconstituted Sith Empire Leaders Sith Emperor *Emperor Vitiate (Sith Emperor from 4980-3640 BBY) *Darth Marr (De-facto leader from 3640-3637 BBY) *Empress Acina (Sith Empress since 3637 BBY) Dark Council *Sphere of Ancient Knowledge **Darth Arctis **Darth Thanaton **Darth Nox *Sphere of Biotic Science **Darth Acharon *Sphere of Defense of the Empire **Darth Marr *Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy **Darth Ravage *Sphere of Imperial Intelligence **Darth Jadus **Darth Zhorrid *Sphere of Laws and Justice **Darth Mortis *Sphere of Mysteries **Darth Ekkage *Sphere of Military Offense **Darth Vengean **Darth Baras **Darth Arho **Darth Arkous *Sphere of Military Strategy **Darth Azamin **Darth Decimus *Sphere of Production and Logistics **Darth Vowrawn *Sphere of Technology **Darth Mekhis **Darth Hadra **Darth Karrid **Darth Acina *Sphere of Sith Philosophy **Darth Aruk *Other **Darth Sajar Sith Lords *Darth Andru *Darth Malgus *Darth Serevin *Darth Angral *Lord Tarnis *Lord Nefarid *Lord Sadic *Lord Praven *Lord Vivicar *The Emperor's Wrath *Lord Draahg *Xalek *Darth Zash *Darth Skotia *Darth Tormen *Darth Jaga *Darth Gravus *Lord Scourge Sith acolytes, apprentices and fallen Jedi *Ashara Zavros *Jaesa Willsaam *The Hero of Tython (briefly) *Ffon Althe *Thana Vesh Military Officials *Arkos Rakton - Supreme Commander *Moff Broysc - Moff *Malavai Quinn - Captain *Lieutenant Pierce - Black Ops Lieutenant Imperial Intelligence *Cipher Nine Hired-Ons *The Great Hunt Champion *Skavak *Andronikos Revel Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Warlords Category:Anti-Villain Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Spy Category:Monarchs Category:Imperialists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dark Priests Category:Cults Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Mechanically Modified